


What Happened With Botty Shorts

by H4RL33N (Tigercule)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (and by that I mean mine as well as in the story), Contains:, M/M, Multi, Poor Life Choices, Self-Insert OC, You Have Been Warned, it is INTENTIONALLY bad, lack of lube, slang terms for genitalia that should never have been used, the most poorly written smut you'll ever read, things you won't be able to unsee, this is a work of parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigercule/pseuds/H4RL33N
Summary: “Batman I Didn’t Know You Were So Kinky!” said Joker as he sucked on Batman’s mighty dinkywink.





	1. THE BEGINNINGZ

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was not meant to be a serious work of fanfiction. This unholy spawn of horror was the result of an askmeme sent in to my RP blog, and that normally, this is not how I write. (pleasedon'tassociatemewiththis)

“Your Crimes Will Never Go Unpunished!” the Batman screamed, throwing Batarang after Batarang at the Joker. But then the Joker reveals his secret weapon!!!

“You Will Never Defeat Me I Am Invisible!!!” he yelled, as he pressed a button on his pants that activated…. **A FORCEFIELD AROUND HIM MAKING HIM INVISIBLE.**

Batman were worried then! How could they beat someone who couldn’t be hurt?? They stared in sorrow as the Batarangs Batman had thrown zoomed around the Joker, blocked by his forcefield, then kept flying and hit…..ROBIN!

“NO!” Batman screamed, but it was okay! Instead of hurting Robin, they only sliced through his booty shorts! Secretly, Robin had installed anti-hurting-Robin countermeasures—the Batarangs couldn’t hurt him! Sadly the same was not true of his clothes!

Or was it sad? The Joker and Batman stared at Robin’s naked butt, and then they realized. They didn’t have to fight!! They were really all just gay and trying to hide it all along!

“I’m So Sorry I Never Meant To Hurt Anyone I Just Wanted Your Love!” Joker screamed, and then the 3 hugged! The Joker turned off his invisible forcefield so they could hug because otherwise they would have just bumped against it.

“We Should Have Sex!” yelled Robin.

“Okay!” said Joker.

“Yeah!” said Batman.

Batman and Robin and Joker all took their clothes off as fast as they could.

“You’re Bruce Wayne???” screamed the Joker.

“Just Call Me Batman!” said Batman.

“Okay!” said Joker.

And then they all realized they were naked in the park, so they all got in the Batmobile and drove home to…. **THE BATDUNGEON!!!!!**

“Batman I Didn’t Know You Were So Kinky!” said Joker as he sucked on Batman’s mighty dinkywink. Meanwhile Robin stroked his throbbing meat pole while he watched Batman and Joker. After an hour the 3 of them got bored and changed it up! Batman tied up Joker on a bed and Robin helped.

“But Wait Batman We Need Lube!” Robin screamed.

“You Don’t Need Lube When You Have Love!” said Batman as he placed his ivory buttcheeks on Joker’s chest. “Suck Me Again!” he ordered and the Joker did.

But then Robin got jealous and so he jumped on Joker’s massive fuck stick, moaning and screaming as it penetrated his man cave of love. “Oh Joker You Feel So Good Inside Me!” he groaned as he came immediately and his love juice went everywhere. The Joker wanted to thrust into Robin but he was tied down and he couldn’t! Batman laughed and then stuck his pulsating bat-penis down Joker’s throat.

They fucked for 3 days over and over again until finally they were all tired. “Man We Should Have Done That Years Ago!” said Joker.

“Yeah But I Turned 18 Yesterday So That Would Have Been Pedophilia!” said Robin.

“Oh Okay.” said Joker.

“Again?” said Batman.

“YEAH!!!!!!” yelled all 3 and then they started fucking again. Thank the BatGod for the booty shorts that started it all!!!!

**AN: I HOPE U LIKED THE STORY!!! PLEASE LIKE AND COMMENT AND SHARE WITH UR FRIENDS! IF U DO MAYBE ILL WRITE A PART 2!!!**


	2. A MYSTERY HERO!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet H4RL33N's self-insert OC, there's an orgy, and sexualities get bent in ways absolutely everyone expects from the first half of this sentence.

**AN: I made a OC named Shmarleen! She's really kool and I think ull all like her!!!! Dont forget 2 leave kudos + comments if u want 2 c chapter 3!!!**

* * *

 

Off at Gotham College, there was a girl who would change our favorite threesome's lives forever!! Her name is Shmarleen, and she's super pretty! She's really tall and has long blonde hair and is really flexible because she's an Olympic Gymnast and she's won 30 gold medals even though she's only 22 years old! Also she has 5 PhDs in psychology and she's just suuuuuuper smart!

Shmarleen had known that Batman and Robin and Joker were really gay for a really long time: she was an expert in psychology so it was really really obvious to her. The news cameras had caught the three of them in the park but had lost them when they went away in the Batmobile, but Shmarleen knew what they were doing even though the news was really confused! She also knew.... **THERE WOULD BE TROUBLE!!!**

That was why she put on the superhero outfit she'd been working on for a long time. It was a bright red jumpsuit with alternating black halves and black and red boots with high heels. She had a black mask like from Zorro, and put her hair into two ponytails and covered her head in a black and red latex cap with two ponytails for her ponytails that ended in white little puffs. Also there were black diamonds on her hips on the red and red diamonds on her ankle on the black. It was a really pretty outfit and it makes her look super sexy!!

With the suit on, Shmarley became... HARLEY QUINN!!!! I painted my skin white with the white paint that gives me super powers, then jumped out of the window and flew off to Bruce Wayne's mansion, since I knew from my psychology skills that he was Batman! I used my x-ray vision to find them, and they were in the BatSexDungeon!! I found Joker and Batman and Robin...... **HAVING AN ARGUMENT!** Oh no! Turns out after having sex they all got really angry!

"Don't Be Angry!" Harley Quinn yelled.

"But He's Evil!" yelled Batman and Robin at the same time that Joker yelled "But They're Good Guys!"

"He's Just Misunderstood!" said Harley.

The three of them looked at each other, and then realized Harley was right! Joker just wanted attention, and he wasn't really evil!

"Oh Man You Saved Our Bacon!" they yelled.

"That's My Job!" said Harley. She was very proud she'd kept them from breaking up.

"Hey You're Pretty Do You Want To Join Us In Makeup Sex??" asked Robin.

"I Don't Know Are You Guys Okay With It?" asked Harley

"Yeah!" said Joker. "You're Really Pretty!" said Batman.

"But Aren't You Gay?" ashed Harley.

"Yeah!" said all three. "But We Can Make An Exception For You!"

And then they all took off Harley's clothes and gasped! She was really Shmarleen!!! Robin jumped on Shmarleen and started kissing her immediately. "I've Had A Crush On You For Years!" he said. Just then.... Shmarleen felt Robin's rock-hard dingadong poking her! "You Must Really Like Me!" she squealed! "I Do! Can We Have Sex Now??" Robin said.

Just then.....the Joker sneaked up behind Shmarleen and reached around to hug her! "I May Be Evil But I Love You Anyway!" he said.

"Don't Worry Baby You're Just Misunderstood!" said Harleen.

"Oh Okay. So Can I Fuck You?" said Joker as he stroked his rigid man-member.

"Yeah I'm Really Horny For You!" said Harleen.

So Joker stuck his giant sword of sexy stuff into Harley's squishy tunnel of love and started pushing it in and out and in and out. After a few minutes Robin and Harley got bored and so Harley made him take it out. Robin lied on the ground and Harley jumped on top of it. Then Joker got on top of her and Batman stood in front. All three of them were fucking her soon and she was in heaven!!! She had never been so happy as she was when she was speared by their three massive baby cream dispenser sticks, and soon she was screaming all thee of them's names at once!!

"I'm Gonna Cum!" said all four at once, and so they did and the squishy people juice exploded everywhere!!! The entire BatSexDungeon was covered in it, but then they all changed places and started to make babies again!

A month after they finally got tired of their sex olympics and Shmarleen's phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. It was her friend Barbara Gordon!! She needed Shmarleen to help her with her homework since Shmarleen was the prettiest and smartest and best person.

"Okay I'll Be Right There" I said and waved goodbye to Batman and Robin and Joker. I needed to go help my friend after all!

Meanwhile Batman and Robin and Joker started fucking again until they were all too tired and passed out on Batman's bed.

But little did they know.... **SOMETHING BIG WAS WRONG!!!!**

* * *

 

**AN: SRY 4 THE SUSPENSE BUT IF U KUDOS & SUBSCRIBE & COMMENT I'LL WRITE CHAPTER 3 AND THEN ULL C WHAT HAPPENS!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, friendly reminder that this is NOT indicative of my usual writing quality; please don't associate this with me. Please. I beg of you.


End file.
